The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Real-time multimedia applications typically utilize user datagram protocol (UDP) as transport protocol due to stringent delay requirement. The receiving quality of such application is easy to suffer from packet loss due to the unreliable nature of UDP packet delivery. Packet loss on video stream will bring video mosaic or block which, thus highly impact user experience. Error resilience is an essential module in video conference system to achieve good end-to-end user experience in a non-promise internet environment.
Error resilience is to cause resilience to impact caused by packet loss on media stream. Common error resilience is usually composed with two parts: FEC and IDR request. Forward Error Correction (FEC) is to send an extra redundant stream besides the media stream. So lost media packet can be recovered by the receiver with no further reference to the sender. Common error resilience uses FEC redundant stream to recover lost data packet, and ask sender to encode an IDR picture to recover video sequence in case the lost packet cannot be recovered. In real-time video application, packet re-transmission is usually thought to be not suitable to handle packet lost on the network due to requirements of low delay.